deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Monkey Doctor 33/Season 4 Opening! The Demon vs the Skrull!
Hello, folks, I'm MD 33, and welcome to the first battle of my fourth season! It's been a while since I have appeared in this wiki after the closing of my previous battle's votes. But my absence was because... to be honest, I haven't had any battle ideas for some time. Darth Maul vs Khornate Berzerker was planned to be the opening battle of Season Four. Bad thing is, I found out that having a Chaos Space Marine fighting a Sith Lord is more complicated, as Space Marines have lots to explain about. Anyways, I finally have this idea when I watched Justice League Dark, and saw Etrigan. I have known him for a while, but JLD truly makes him one of my all-time favorites. Well, without a further due, let's get into the battle! Etrigan, the rhyming prince of Hell, bonded to the mortal, Jason Blood, who summons the Demon's mighty power to combat the forces of darkness! VS Super-Skrull, one of the most notorious and powerful villains the Fantastic Four has faced, who uses their combined powers to conquer in the name of the Skrull Empire! Jason Blood/Etrigan vs Kl'rt! Demon vs Skrull! In this battle between unlikely anti-heroes... Who is DEADLIEST? Warrior Information Etrigan Etrigan was a demon from Hell who usually found himself allied to the forces of good. Etrigan resembled a squat, muscular human with orange (or yellow) skin, horns, red eyes, and ears resembling bat wings. He was originally summoned by the wizard Merlin as part of a last-ditch defense of Camelot against the evil witch, Morgaine le Fey. When it became clear that the kingdom would fall regardless, Merlin sent the demon away and bonded him into a human named Jason Blood to wait until he was summoned. Centuries later, Jason was called to the crypt of Merlin and discovered a poem that could change him into Etrigan. Unfortunately, he was followed by the long-lived Morgaine who lusted for Merlin's secrets. That led to Etrigan's first major battle, and to the solidification of Morgaine as a major enemy. In addition, he later gained another enemy in Klarion the Witch Boy, a permanently prepubescent mage who created trouble with his magic. Some time later, Etrigan began speaking entirely in rhyme, as the result of a promotion, with the rhyming speech being a badge of his new rank in the infernal hierarchy. Super-Skrull Super-Skrull, or also known as Kl'rt, is one of the most famous villains of the Marvel Universe. Kl'rt is a member of the Skrull race, and perhaps the second most notable villain the Fantastic Four has ever faced, next to Dr. Doom. Kl'rt's first appearance was in the 18th issue of Fantastic Four, when he was sent by the then-ruler of the Skrulls, Dorek VII to conquer Earth after the F4 thwarted their plans. Endowed with the Four's powers themselves to a greater degree, Super-Skrull managed to overwhelm the Fantastic Four until he's defeated. Although so, in future comics, Kl'rt returns, stronger and tougher everytime he appears. And not just that, he has become more than a villain to the Fantastic Four, but also the rest of the Marvel Universe. He has acted as an anti-hero for several occasions, but he will always be remembered as the first Super-Skrull, and now, the Emperor of the Skrulls. Powers and Abilities Etrigan Superhuman Strength= Being a demon of royalty, Etrigan posssesses an extreme amount of strength. Being categorized as "Class 100" if we're using the context of the Marvel Universe, Etrigan is capable of going up against some of DC's heavy hitters, such as Superman, who is definitely a planet-level threat and is capable of destroying planets in multiple stories (do note that this is Pre-New 52 so he's stronger than the New 52 version), Wonder Woman, who is essentially also magic, like Etrigan, but with seemingly more training and an equal amount of ferocity, and Lobo, who is technically immortal in every way, and has the strength of Superman. He has been shown to be able to rip the limbs of other demons and use his strength to leap over great distances, like what the Hulk can do. With his strength, he also killed a demon that nearly killed Wonder Woman! With a combination of magic and strength, Etrigan also managed to shatter a shield conjured by the original Green Lantern, Alan Scott, whose powers are nothing to be underestimated. |-|Superhuman Durability= His strength is accompanied by his durability, of course. Etrigan is capable of taking a massive amount of punishment, except against iron, which is his weakness. Nevertheless, Etrigan has stood up against the blows of powerful beings (mentioned before) with little to no injury. A unique fact about Etrigan is that his love for pain allows him to shrug off an intense amount of damage, even loving it and wanting some more pain. Short version: the more you hurt him, the more he loves you... and the more savage he's gonna be. He has survived being thrown across a city, survive getting cut in half without caring much, and if one of his limbs is severed? Oh he can reattach another limb to replace it! If he's getting shot at? Nothing happens. He has also survived a magical nuke off-panel, and the Phantom Stranger confirmed it. Wonder Woman kicked him in the crotch once. What happened? Pain-enjoyment kicks in and he becomes more savage. And if that's not enough, he once took a blow from one of DC's most powerful cosmic beings, Spectre, who was taken over by another being in the same issue. Dealing with other magics? Don't worry. He has taken on some of the most powerful magicians in the DC Universe that have blasts strong enough to harm even the strongest beings. |-|Superhuman Stamina= Not too much of a thing to discuss, as both Etrigan and Super-Skrull have the same amount of stamina to bring on the fight. Essentially both Etrigan and Super-Skrull can exert themselves to their physical peaks for at least 24 hours or more. |-|Superhuman Speed= Although he's a little bit bulkier than Superman, Etrigan is actually one helluva fast demon. In a classic issue, Etrigan managed to evade a group of assailants that were even so fast that humans couldn't see them. In a near point blank range, he has rushed a group of guards with his amazing speed. He's also fast enough to dodge bullets, even though he can tank them, and is described as being faster than any mortal beings on Earth (possible hyperbole). But, Superman himself thought that Etrigan's fast. VERY fast. He also has no problems in leaping from building to buildings. |-|Accelerated Healing= While his healing has not been shown for many times, Etrigan can heal faster than normal humans. However, his healing is not as fast as those of Wolverine. Still, he can recover quickly after a brief bout with Diana of Themyscira herself, and heal after being cut in half. And when he lost his arms and legs, he reattached someone else's limbs to himself, all without knowing pain. Also, in the process, the "new" limbs immediately reattach themselves to Etrigan's body. |-|Enhanced Senses= Not much to say here, but Etrigan could use this one as an advantage over Super-Skrull's invisibility. In the DC Universe, demons are known to have an extraordinarily acute sense. Hell, even Etrigan's senses extend to the supernatural realm. He's capable of sensing one individual's evil. Basically, his senses can be used to track down his opponent. |-|Claws and Fangs= Both Etrigan's claws and fangs are deadly weapons that can inflict some of the most grievous wounds on Earth... albeit rarely shown. His claws and fangs can virtually cut through every known materials this Earth know. Basically, if Etrigan wants it close and personal, his claws and fangs are his go-to-tools. |-|Hellfire= One of the most iconic aspects of the Demon is his Hellfire. Usually, the Hellfire is projected through Etrigan's mouth. And believe me, it does not harm the victim physically (it does hurt them but... more on the spiritual side), but it harms the victim's soul. Perhaps the more evil the person is, the harder the damage it gives. Superman, who is weak to magic, is of course affected by this. However, it should be known that Superman is not that weak to magic. He's "weak" to magic in the context that he has no defense against it. His Hellfire even managed to harm two angels that were sent by the Presence (God himself in the DCU) to rule over hell. More? His Hellfire had been capable of harming one of DC's greatest supernatural entities (?) or warriors, the Phantom Stranger. Though not injuring him heavily. |-|Magical Powers= Aside from his Hellfire and physical powers, Etrigan possesses some insane magical powers. He is capable of forming a shield strong enough to resist Klarion (a strong magic user who appears in Young Justice) temporarily. It doesn't just go with the shield. But he can also project magical eldritch blasts capable of stalemating Merlin's own magical blasts while also managing to penetrate the sorcerer's defenses. He even has a spell that can transport his adversaries back in time, called Tempus Frangit. However, he only uses it in on occasion, so he ain't gonna use it here (not a nerf, he simply doesn't use it because, hey, this is a fight, right?). He has a spell powerful enough to summon Asmodon, Satan's own steward (?). He has limited precognition, so he knows a bit about his enemy's next move. He can teleport, as well, if he's speed not enough to catch up with his opponent. He has a multitude of other powers, such as Retrocognition (the opposite of Precognition), summoning other demons, pyrokinesis (he uses this to make a decoy), duplication (similar use to the previous one), and even limited geokinesis and necromancy! But some of those wouldn't be too useful in this battle. Super-Skrull Superhuman Strength= Taken from the Thing's powers, Kl'rt possesses an immense amount of strength. Although he's not a complete Class 100 (he's Class 85, which means that he can lift up to 85 tons), he's still strong enough to contend the powerhouses of the Marvel Universe that're no slouches compared to the powerhouses Etrigan faced. Silver Surfer, Nova, Thor, you name it. He has faced them. And during his first encounter with the F4, he demonstrated strength above the Thing himself, who could only lift up to 5 tons in the classics. And even so, what did Ben do during the classics? He overpowered a piledriver that was designed to push a planet, lifted the pyramid, held his own against the Hulk, and many more. Even with his plasticity helping him, he managed to constrict Thor while keeping the Thunder God at bay! Punching Silver Surfer? Oh, that one counts. If he wants to activate this power, he'll have to do his iconic "rock-hands" thing. Though that won't be a problem, as his powers are always with him. Speaking of which, his striking power with his rock hands can be increased. If he wants to incinerate his target while clobbering him? Engulf it with flames. Want to add a little more force to the impact? Cover the hands with the force fields. Simply put, even with just his strength, his wide array of powers offer him more options in taking down his enemy. More examples of his strength feats are casually knocked over a train, sent Ms. Marvel flying in one encounter, staggering Thor in an ambush and the Silver Surfer in a separate encounter with his stretch, rocky, fist. |-|Superhuman Durability= Kl'rt's durability isn't weak, at all. He has been seen tanking blows from powerful beings, even without his powers "activated". Besides, a normal Skrull is already stronger than a normal human. When Mr. Fantastic threatened him with a weapon that could destroy a small moon, Super-Skrull wasn't scared at all. Silver Surfer exploded on him? He kept on fighting. He has blocked lasers, too. Blasted by Human Torch, and gets beaten up by the Thing, then got pounded by Namor in another issue? Nothing happens (classics only). |-|Superhuman Stamina= Thanks to the Thing's powers, not just durability and strength, but his stamina is also enhanced. Kl'rt is capable of fighting for long periods of time. However, something sets him apart from his opponent here. Apparently, fatigue and injuries are still problems for him... if the Demon can bypass his durability and force fields. |-|Superhuman Speed= Kl'rt's speed is, to be honest, not as impressive as those of Etrigan's on foot. But he has displayed more on the reflexes side. He managed to dodge Silver Surfer's charge on him. And believe it or not, even Surfer is faster than the likes of Quicksilver (flight speed). When he was fired upon many Skrull weapons, he simply evaded them by simply twisting his body around. Thor also tried to throw the Mjolnir at him, but he also simply... twisted himself to evade it. His most notable speed feats are more to his flight capabilities, but he's still good on ground. |-|Invisibility= Courtesy of the Invisible Woman, the Super-Skrull possesses the female F4's invisibility. He can actively turn himself invisible, anytime, anywhere. He can use this invisibility to evade his enemies. And believe me, once he goes invisible, he leaves no trails. Even Thor was surprised by this when he was ambushed by Kl'rt! He can turn his entire body invisible, including his rock fists. |-|Force Field= Also from Invisible Woman, the Super-Skrull uses his force fields not just for defense, but for "active" defense and intense offense. His force field is strong enough to stop a ship, energy blasts from Captain Marvel and the Silver Surfer, and even Thor's hammer. He can also directly use it against the enemy's brain by wrapping the field around its brain, effectively disabling it. Though he uses it not too frequently. The force field can also be used as energy blasts with unknown capabilities. |-|Pyrokinesis= Now from Invisible Woman's brother, Johnny Storm, AKA the Human Torch. The usage of this power is perhaps overwhelming. Combined with his other powers, the Super-Skrull is creative enough to not just hurl fireballs at his enemy. In his fight with the Human Torch, the Super-Skrull demonstrated his own might by matching his powers. Kl'rt can engulf different parts of his body with flames without hurting himself. A flame stream of him is capable of incinerating another Super-Skrull that possesses the powers of multiple superheroes. Not enough? He claims to have been able to absorb an infinite amount of heat. He has demonstrated it once, but he died (remember, comic logic brings him back), after he had absorbed the said amount of heat. Fire also doesn't hurt him. But what could Hellfire do? Oh, and two more things. The Super-Skrull is capable of forming constructs (yes, you heard that right) made of fire for his own advantage. Examples are a bow and arrow and chains. And the last thing... is that... his pyrokinesis has a huge improvement over Human Torch's own powers: the anti-matter blast. With the anti-matter blast, the peak of a small mountain could be blown apart! |-|Plasticity= Mr. Fantastic's only addition to Kl'rt's powers (his intelligence is not included). With this power, he can extend his own body for hundreds of meters away. His elastic form can be used to constrict enemies, or simply hurl his fist while elongated with surprising speed to increase his striking strength. He has managed to constrict Thor (as said previously), expanded too large for Mr. Fantastic to overcome, and can elongate himself over hundreds of miles in a second. Hell, he can even make a cage out of his own two elongated hands! His elasticity can all be combined with the rest of his powers to form even more powerful strikes and disabling techniques. |-|Hypnotism= I didn't want to put this one in, but I decided to put it in for your information. The reason why I didn't intend to put this in is because, you can't hypnotize a demon... or at least, you can distract him with your hypnotism. Kl'rt has managed to defeat the entire F4 in less than a page using this ability, disabling them for a while. But the most ridiculous thing is that when he looks into a mirror while using this ability... he'll disable himself. X-Factors For this battle, I will not be taking numbers into account. But, I will give the readers an explanation of the X-Factors, and you can chose who will win the X-Factors. Yeah, I know. This is inspired by some of the battles other users have done. But do not be mislead. I opted this method because I have a hard time trying to decide the winners for the X-Factors. I have done number-and-table X-Factors on my previous comic battles, but they were easily decided and known, such as Thragg being more brutal than Captain Britain. This one? Not so easy at all... Experience Perhaps the hardest X-Factor to start with. Etrigan and Super-Skrull have their own fair-share of conflict, fighting against both the heroes and villains of the Marvel Universe. But age is also a deciding factor. Etrigan has lived for thousands of years, but Kl'rt's age is... difficult to know. However, Etrigan could be older than Kl'rt. Thing is, Super-Skrull's race has lived longer, if compared to DC's Hell demons. Putting that aside, in terms of modern-day experiences, these two warriors, like I said previously, have fought a variety of heroes and villains, but in different degrees. Etrigan lived for thousands of years, dating back to the age when Merlin lived, and in the modern times, he has fought the likes of Wonder Woman, Lobo, and Superman, while also fought alongside Swamp Thing, Dr. Fate, and hell, even Darkseid! Allegedly, Etrigan also killed Wonder Woman in the third volume of his own series, part of the War of the Gods event, but of course, Diana resurfaced to life because it's comic logic. It should be noted though, that the Etrigan used here is the New Earth version, so all of his activities after Flashpoint goes to New 52, which is a different story. Super-Skrull's experience has always been consistent, although his villain-status allows the Fantastic Four to defeat him. Albeit with major difficulties. Before becoming Super-Skrull, he's a decorated soldier. However, the number of his defeats overwhelmed his victories. Luckily, he became the first Super-Skrull. And since that, he has fought not just the Fantastic Four, but Spider-Man, Hulk, Captain Mar-Vell, and others. Even he managed to face some of Marvel's cosmic heroes! Such examples are Thor, Nova, and Silver Surfer. And we all know that they are all extremely powerful heroes with power sufficient enough to at least level a planet. Brutality Pretty much unimportant, but a deciding factor of how hard these two will inflict. No, I'm not talking about strength or what. That's another story. Both of these warriors are brutal, but in their own rights. Etrigan is brutal simply because... he's a damn demon that kills people. Thing is, as long as he's bonded with Blood, usually his targets are left alive. Though he will kill people without any hesitation. Super-Skrull is more of a peaceful man, but can be a bloodthirsty (not THAT bloodthirsty) soldier if conditions force him to kill. Both these warriors haven't much to display in brutality. But I have to be honest, Etrigan seems to be the more brutal one due to his savagery. Though Kl'rt won't hold back, too. Oh, and one more thing. Kl'rt did torture some of Annihilus' minions and killed them back in Annihilation. Training Kl'rt himself was a soldier, even before becoming the first Super-Skrull. A decorated one, until he's banished from Z'aragz'na (his family's homeworld). Of course, if you're a decorated soldier, you must've been trained intensively. Bad thing is, the comics have never stated how intense it was. Etrigan has been stated to have been trained for thousands of years in mastering his powers, while also being enhanced. Also a bad thing, it's not detailed. Nevertheless these two are no slouch in training. Intelligence None of these two are idiots, but by far, Etrigan has been shown to always charge at his enemies and targets without thinking. But remember, he's been trained for a long time. Still, all he does is claw, smash, and burn people, all while charging head-on. Super-Skrull's wide-array of powers and tactical mind allow him to overwhelm his enemies with his sheer amount of options to take down his targets. His first fight with the Fantastic Four? A complete devastation for Marvel's first superhero-family, until plot-induced stupidity forced him to lose. Kl'rt has never charged head-on against his targets, and is clever enough to actually fool his enemies. Like when he used Nova as a "bait", only to save him later on, tricking his enemies. Notes *Voting starts January 29, and ends February 12. *You know what votes I want :). * Etrigan will be in his New Earth/Pre-New 52 version. Kl'rt will obviously be in his Earth-616 form. *Here are the choices of location: **The first choice takes place in an alternate Earth, where the Secret Invasion happened in an alternate DC Universe. The Justice League has got their hands full of Skrulls to handle, and the Skrulls push their efforts to conquer Earth even further. In Gotham, Batman and his crew have put up a serious resistance against the Skrulls, and Kl'rt is sent by Veranke to clear them out. However, Batman knows of this and asks Jason Blood--who of course, resides in Gotham--for assistance. When the Super-Skrull "invades" the Bat-Cave, Blood and Etrigan immediately take point and the battle begins. The battle will span throughout the city, so collateral damage is gonna happen, a lot. Civilians? Let's just say there's a few of 'em. **The second choice takes place in an alternate DC Universe, during the One Year Later story arc. Jason Blood encountered Felix Faust who wanted to get rid of the human host of Etrigan, so he can take control of Etrigan as his servant. However, Faust found out that he couldn't simply "put him out", and drew vast magical powers to summon a "powerful, cosmic being" to "tame" Etrigan. However, the Super-Skrull ended up being summoned in the midst of his battle back on the Marvel Universe. Kl'rt doesn't fight for Faust, but he himself sees Etrigan as a threat. The fight then ensues in a forest environment, where no civilians are present and death's not a problem for both of them. Where will they fight? Gotham City Forest Category:Blog posts